Someone
by gentlespirit47
Summary: Andrea helps Miranda through a difficult time, drawing them closer together.


**Someone **by gentlespirit47

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Summary: When Miranda unexpectedly develops a pre-menopausal problem, she finds it hard to cope. Andy is there to pick up the pieces. Friendship and much more develop following the incident.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor is any profit made from this story

Rating – M for strong sexual content.

Authors notes:

This is my first DWP story so please review. Email is This is a story about a physical relationship between two women, and also addresses menstrual problems that many women face, so if that offends you, please do not read. Apologies to any musicians out there – I have no idea what the entrance requirements are for the Conservatoire, or indeed if backing tracks are available to the pianist. It just fitted my story so please forgive any unintentional error.

Part 1

It was happening again. Again! Miranda simply could not believe it. It had been bad enough last night when she had awoken at 2am plastered in sweat for the third time this week, and had to get up and shower and change her nightshirt for a simple cotton one. When she returned to bed she had even had to sleep on the opposite side as the sheets on her normal side was damp and unpleasant. Of course, the fact that she had been dreaming about a certain doe eyed brunette didn't help her disposition either. But now, for this to happen at work, it really was too much. She glanced down at the turquoise shirt she was wearing and groaned at the dark perspiration stains forming on her chest and around the waist band of her blouse. On top of which she began to experience a tell tale ache in her lower abdomen and a rush of wetness between her legs. This really was too embarrassing. How dare her body betray her in such a humiliating way and to top it all off she felt like a complete emotional wreck.

A heartfelt sob escaped through her lips, and she was powerless to contain the next.

In the outer office, her two assistants, Emily Charlton and Andrea Sachs, sat at their desks working diligently on the tasks Miranda had "thrown" at them that afternoon, along with her Gucci handbag and Chanel wool coat.

At the first sob, they both looked up in shock. At the second Andy started to rise from her seat. Emily began to frantically signal at her, slicing her hand across her throat, and whisper, "Sit bloody down! She'll kill you if you go in there you idiot! Just pretend we didn't hear it!"

At the next sob Andy did get up, turning to her frantic colleague she said quietly "I'm sorry Em, I can't just ignore it, and there might be something really wrong". Andy bravely approached Miranda's office and entered through the door. Miranda, too overcome to notice her presence, continued to sob quietly into her hands. Andy noticed the sweat staining on her blouse. Gathering all of her courage Andrea quietly closed the door behind her on a clearly astounded Emily, who instantly thought "it's her funeral!", and timidly approached the fashion maverick's desk.

"Are you ok Miranda?" Andy asked gently.

Miranda, startled into a response, didn't seem to know how to answer " I...I don't..." was all Andy was able to glean in the first instance. Andy looked down at her boss and compassion got the better of her, as she circled Miranda's desk and squatted down next to her.

It was then that she could see the full extent of Miranda's problem. She noted with dismay that Miranda's blouse was literally soaking wet in places and stuck to her skin, and as hard as poor Miranda was trying to squeeze her knees together, blood was running down the inside of her legs and pooling in her shoes.

Miranda looked up at Andrea, her face scarlet with embarrassment and tears and probably for the first time ever, at a loss for words.

"Miranda, I need to know what is happening with you, know what the matter is. I need to know if you need urgent medical attention. Please talk to me." Andy questioned gently.

Drawing a shaky breath, Miranda tried to communicate between the sobs. " I don't...don't need an ambulance. I just need... just need to see my physician. You know...Gwen. I felt so hot again. And then I had a pain in my abdomen, you know...time of month, and then it all seemed to happen at once. Oh God... I'm so embarrassed..." Miranda sobbed.

Gathering her courage, Andy placed a gentle hand on Miranda's shoulder. "It's okay Miranda, don't be embarrassed, this happens to a lot of women. Are you... Are you starting the change?" she asked timidly, fully expecting that she might get her face slapped.

This must have registered with Miranda, who flushed even more if that was possible, "I don't... I don't know. I suppose it's possible, I have been perspiring a lot at night lately and em... I think this is the first em... you know (she waved her hand in the rough direction of her knees) for a few months."

Realising that she needed to take control of the situation Andy continued. "Miranda, I think we need to get you into your bathroom and clean you up a bit ...er...and just make sure that this is just a period and not a haemorrhage." To this Miranda looked at her in alarm. "What would you know about all of this...are you suddenly a doctor Andrea?"

"No, I'm not a doctor, but I do know about heavy periods, and I had a haemorrhage when I was 20... I... it... Just trust me OK?" Andrea countered with a little more force, and gathering her courage she slipped her arm around her boss' waist and added firmly "Come on Miranda, let's get you into the bathroom and see how you are doing... unless you'd rather I call Geoff the first aider to come and see to you".

"No, no, that won't be necessary... I ... we... let's go." Miranda stood and gathering her skirt tightly at her knees, waddled in an undignified way through to her private washroom. Andrea suppressed an affectionate grin at the duck impression Miranda was doing.

Once inside the bathroom Andrea helped Miranda down onto the closed toilet seat. Andy quickly removed her shoes. They were turquoise suede Jimmy Choos and unfortunately were totally ruined as were the silk thigh highs Miranda always wore, both heavily stained with Miranda's blood.

"OK Miranda, I need you to stand for me so we can get this skirt, and ... pan...stuff off and clean you up a bit so we can see what is going on with your body." Andy managed in as businesslike a fashion as she could muster in the circumstances, as she knelt before her boss. Miranda obligingly stood and placed a shaking hand on Andrea's shoulder while the younger woman hurriedly undid her ruined charcoal grey Chanel skirt and peeled it off her shaking body quickly followed by the ruined thigh highs. Andy reached across and removed the bin liner from the bathroom bin and bundled the soiled items into it. Snatching a large fluffy towel from the rail to her right she wrapped it loosely around Miranda's waist to preserve her boss' dignity as she carefully slid down Miranda's ruined panties and disposed of them in the sack along with the rest of the ruined items, not giving Miranda the chance to object.

"Let's finish getting you undressed then we can get you washed down in the shower. First though I need to get you some spare clothes for you to change into afterward. Sit there a moment, I'll be right back" she instructed as she hastily left the bathroom. Andrea quickly crossed the room and opened Miranda's office door to speak to Emily. Emily looked at her with a concerned expression as she asked her "Em I need you to go to the closet right away and get Miranda a complete change of clothes. Something like those black designer leisure suit samples we had in last week in her usual size, and make sure you bring her full briefs and a soft bra. Some sort of soft shirt would be good to. And moccasins, nothing with heels. Just bring them into her office and lay them on her desk, and Em, not a word of this to anyone. Oh, and after I take Miranda home, ask cleaning to go over the bathroom, and her office chair, discretely please."

Emily looked quite stunned at the authority in Andrea's voice. "Is..er... is she ok?" she asked guiltily. "I hope so" Andy replied. "I must get back". Andy then quickly crossed to her desk removing an old fabric tote bag from her cupboard and quickly sprinted back into Miranda's office closing the door behind her.

On entering the bathroom again Andy met Miranda's anxious gaze, and reassured her. "It will be OK Miranda, let's get you into the shower now so we can see what's going on."

Andrea noted that in her absence Miranda had removed her own blouse and bra and had disposed of them along with the bagged up clothes into the nearby bin, and was modestly covering herself up with the towel Andrea had given her. Andrea held out her hand to her boss and Miranda shakily accepted, rising to her feet and shuffling towards the luxury shower in the corner of the bathroom.

She hesitated at the shower door looking embarrassed and unable to meet Andrea's gaze. "Don't be embarrassed Miranda, I'm just here to help. My friend Lily had to help me through something similar and I know how you are feeling. Come on, let's get you cleaned up a bit, you're much too shaky to do this yourself." At Andrea's kind words, tears pooled in Miranda's eyes and Andrea instinctively reached for the fragile woman and wrapped her arms around her in a supportive hug. Miranda closed her eyes against the rush of emotions she was experiencing and just clung on to her as she sobbed her fear and embarrassment into Andrea's kind young shoulder. She could think of no other human being who would do this for her, nor could she think of any other person she would place her trust in as she did with the young woman who held her so supportively. Andrea rubbed gentle circles on the older woman's back. "Shush... don't cry... everything is going to be fine, I'm here for you, you're not alone" she cooed reassuringly.

Andrea herself felt the rush of mixed emotions blazing through her normally confidently assured boss, and closed her eyes briefly against the overwhelmingly powerful feelings she was experiencing herself. Despite the emotional situation she found herself in, Andy couldn't help but notice how very pleasant it felt to have Miranda's towel clad body pressed against her. She chastised herself at the inappropriate emotions she had begun to feel whilst holding her extremely attractive but vulnerable boss, and so reached out turning on the shower in the stall and adjusting it to a pleasantly tepid temperature.

"Okay Miranda, in you go. Just stand inside and hold on to the support rail and I'll wash you down quickly. It's going to be so steamy in there I'm hardly going to see you anyway." Andy reassured her. Miranda slowly released the huge towel and allowed Andrea to take it from her as she stepped into the steaming shower as instructed and reached shakily for the support bar.

Andrea realised that she needed to make this quick to preserve Miranda's dignity as much as possible, and also to check on Miranda's bleeding, so she reached for the sponge on the tiny shelf, moistening it and covering it liberally with the lavender body wash next to it. "Ok Miranda, just face away from me for a moment while I wash you down". Miranda obediently turned her back to Andrea as the younger woman began to sponge her down with the fragrant body wash, Andrea couldn't help but notice how beautifully proportioned Miranda was for a woman of 48, and found her gaze lingering just a little too long on her boss' beautifully firm bottom. Shaking herself free of the momentary distraction, she knelt outside the stall and washed quickly between Miranda's legs to remove the blood ignoring Miranda's startled gasp, noting that the older woman thankfully didn't seem to be haemorrhaging , before quickly rinsing the sponge and carrying on down her legs. "OK, nearly done, just turn around for a moment and we'll have you out of here and check on things." Embarrassed by her own thoughts, Andrea doggedly refused to look at her boss' breasts, as much as she longed to, and turned to the side to rinse the sponge and replenish the body wash, before quickly repeating the process on the front of her body. The only small indulgence she allowed herself was a lingering gaze at Miranda's shapely calves as the older woman stood rinsing away the soap suds.

Turning off the shower quickly she held up a clean bath sheet for Miranda and wrapped her in it as one might do a small child, then helping the fragile woman back to the toilet seat to sit down. "I'm just going to get the clothes Em got from the closet for you... be back in a sec..." Andrea informed her as she exited the bathroom briefly and returned within a few seconds with the bundle of clothes in her arms. She turned closing the bathroom door and begun to efficiently hang up the black leisure suit and top, placing the comfortable pare of loafers Emily had selected on the floor. Holding the soft socks and undergarments in her arms she turned to Miranda.

"Ok Miranda, I need you to check what's going on in between ...um...between your legs for me, so we can decide what you need to do."

"Oh God!" Miranda groaned "Is there to be any end to my humiliation today?" Andy held her gaze firmly. "Okay, okay, just ...turn around... it's bad enough that you've just seen me naked in the shower without...this...as well". Andy turned her back and heard the rustle of the towel being moved around. "Well done Miranda, you're doing so well. Now, tell me what is happening. How much have you lost since getting out of the shower and sitting there?" Miranda cleared her throat in an embarrassed way before saying quietly, "There's a slight mark on the towel, but er...but er..nothing like before".

"That's good" Andy responded reassuringly "It would seem it is just a heavy period, sometimes when you are starting or are in the change or just suffer from heavy periods it can happen like that, all at once. Let's get you dressed and home, it's nearly eight anyway, and you can relax and take it easy. The twins are at their Father's this weekend aren't they? I'll phone Gwen first thing in the morning and make an appointment for you."

The two women stood and Miranda accepted the soft underwear gratefully, quickly putting on the soft Sloggi bra Emily had selected. "Do you have a ..er...a pad or something?" she then asked quickly.

Andrea turned pink at the question and looking shyly at Miranda admitted. "I didn't want to ask Em to get them, I thought it would embarrass you even more, so ...er...I just brought in my supply. They're er...they're night-time sized ones. I hope that will do. These absorb really well" she informed Miranda as she reached into her tote bag and produced a large pad, handing it cautiously to her boss.

"Oh, well er... thank you, that was considerate...er about Emily I'm mean." She coughed out in a rush.

Andrea turned, straightening out the rest of the clothes Emily had brought while she listened to hear Miranda finish sorting herself out before she coughed softly "OK?". Andy held out the soft turquoise polo shirt to Miranda who sat on the toilet seat to put it on.

"I still feel a little light headed, and my abdomen is cramping painfully" she offered by way of apology.

"You probably will for a while Miranda," Andy volunteered "fast blood loss makes most people dizzy."

Andy then knelt on the floor to help her put on the bottoms and instructed her to lift each leg in turn while she put on the soft black ankle socks. Holding out the zipped jacket, Miranda gracefully shrugged her arms into the sleeves, zipping up the first few inches.

Andrea then fitted the loafers to her feet before rising and reaching for the hairbrush on the shelf and handing it to Miranda to touch up her damp hair.

"There, " Miranda announced finally "how do I look? I don't look too awful do I?" she questioned insecurely.

"You look beautifully, Miranda" Andy answered honestly. Miranda blushed and held her gaze for a second more that was completely comfortable, a slight question in her eyes.

"Come on" Andrea encouraged, "I'll call Roy to be out front, let's get you home, fed and settled".

"I'm not an old mare!" Miranda responded indignantly. "Oh I know, Miranda, I know..." Andrea chuckled as she walked towards the mobile phone lying on Miranda's desk.

"Tell Emily she can go, and er. Say...er...thank you for her help today."

Andrea phoned through to Emily and passed on Miranda's message. Emily was quite frankly stunned, Miranda had never ever said thank you about anything before. Still, Emily grabbed her bag and coat hastily, it was Friday night after all and she was keen to get away to meet Serena in the new wine bar that had opened in their neighbourhood.

Andy sent a text through to Roy and a few moments later received one back letting her know he was at the front of the building. While they were waiting Andy sent a text through to Pete in the printing department asking him to scan the Book and send it through electronically tonight.

Andrea retrieved their coats and bags, as well as her and Miranda's laptops and helped the older woman into her coat.

"With your coat on Miranda, nobody can see you're wearing a leisure suit. The pants just look like regular black trousers under your coat", she reassured her boss. Glancing at Andrea, Miranda managed a small half-smile at her reassurance and kindness.

The fashion maverick, still a little light headed and shaky on her legs held on to Andrea's arm as they made their way down in the elevator and across the lobby to the waiting car outside.

Roy cast Andy a questioning look in the mirror on the way back to Miranda's townhouse, but Andy just smiled a little and looked out of the window.

As they pulled up at the townhouse Andrea exited the car swiftly, gathering up their bags, and offered her arm to Miranda, who to her surprise accepted it gratefully. She must really be feeling awful, Andy thought worriedly. She couldn't remember having seen Miranda accept help like this before, not even on the day a few months ago when she had been forced to go home with the flu.

Andrea discreetly thanked Roy and let him know they would not need him further that evening; she could catch a cab back to Lilly's place later.

Andy helped her boss up the steps to the townhouse, and using her own door key, they entered the comforting warmth of the townhouse's lobby.

Part 2

"Do you want to go straight up to bed Miranda?" Andy asked the older woman, uncertain as to what she would feel comfortable doing.

"Yes, I think I'd like to lie down on the bed for a while, perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me upstairs then making me a cup of tea Andrea? I think a couple of Tylenol would be good too. There's some in the bathroom cabinet. Er.. that is...um... you don't have to leave right away, do you?"

"No Miranda, in fact you'd be doing me a favour if you did let me stay for a while." Andrea responded truthfully, and then with not a little embarrassment as she helped Miranda up the stairs she explained "I'm staying with my friend Lilly at the moment on her sofa, only she invited her boyfriend over this evening and said that I can't come back to the apartment till at least midnight."

Reaching Miranda's bedroom doorway Miranda turned to Andrea and questioned softly, "I thought you shared an apartment on the other side of town with that cook friend of yours?"

Andy sadly shook her head. "No er... we er... kind of broke up before Paris and he got a new job in Boston. It...um... wasn't amicable and two weeks ago he contacted me through a lawyer demanding that I refund him the three thousand dollars he paid as a deposit on the apartment and towards my last semester's tuition fees." Andy swallowed back the tears. "I don't have that kind of money Miranda – I barely make the rent each month on my own and I'm still paying off my student loan for one thing. So I...um... had to get out real quick to repay Nate so the lawyer wouldn't start charging me interest on the money or take me to court. Thankfully Lilly has a sofa I could sleep on. All my stuff is piled up at her place in plastic bags at the moment. I was hoping to save my salary for a month or so then look for a room somewhere, or perhaps an apartment share."

"Oh Andrea, I'm so sorry to hear that. Why didn't you say...I mean... men can be such pigs...? I know only too well."

"Yeah, well, I guess it could have been worse – I could have ended up sleeping in the closet at Runway." She added with a little humour.

Miranda moved to her chest of draws and opening the middle drawer took out one of the short cotton night shirts she favoured these days. She paused before closing the drawer, and appeared embarrassed before quietly turning to Andrea. "You know, I have... um... several spare rooms here Andrea. You're most welcome to stay as long as you want. After the kindness you showed me today – it would give me great pleasure if you would accept my offer."

Andrea was stunned – pleasantly so. She had certainly not expected that. "I um... thanks... yes... just ...thanks Miranda I'd love to stay here a while."

"Good, that's settled then. I'll have Roy go and collect your things from your friend's apartment tomorrow and bring them back here. I have several guest rooms on this floor. The twins' rooms are on the floor above. The room opposite mine is a nice size, and it has an en suite, it was only recently refurbished in fact. In the meantime, perhaps you would allow me to loan you something to sleep in."

"Thanks" the younger woman responded gratefully. "Do you have a cotton night shirt maybe?" Andrea felt amazed and privileged at the same time that she was seeing this side of her normally stern boss. The thing that amazed her the most, was that Miranda seemed to genuinely want her to stay.

The older woman handed her a striped blue cotton night shirt that she pulled from the middle drawer, and opening the top drawer removed a light blue pair of cotton briefs that she tucked discretely inside the nightshirt, adding, "You'll find plenty of toiletries and spare toothbrushes in the cabinet in your bathroom. Go have a look and settle in, maybe have a quick shower, then come back... perhaps we could have a snack or something before retiring. And I really do need a cup of tea and to take some Tylenol."

"Of course" Andy responded, "I'll be right back"

Part 3

Andrea looked round her new room. It was quite simply beautiful...light coloured solid oak furnishings and a huge soft double bed in the centre, covered with a gossamer soft white quilt with at least a zillion thread count. And then there was the bathroom, which was almost as big as Lilly's lounge. Andy sat and excitedly bounced on the edge of the large bed before quickly stripping off her clothes and quickly testing out the shower and toiletries. After combing her wet hair and pulling it back into a ponytail, she sent Lily a quick text to explain about Miranda's offer and that Roy would collect her things in the morning. She was sure Lily would be glad, it had started to prove inconvenient for her friend already, as this evening demonstrated. Then she put on the night shirt and panties which Miranda had loaned her and slipped into the blue cashmere robe hanging on the inside of the bathroom door, before crossing the hallway and gently tapping on Miranda's door.

"Come" came the soft reply and Andrea entered cautiously, to find a night shirt clad Miranda sitting on her bed with a pillow tucked under her knees.

"How's the tummy ache?" Andrea enquired sympathetically.

"Much the same" Miranda huffed despondently. "Could you get me the Tylenol now please Andrea, it's in the bathroom cabinet on the right?"

"Of course" Andrea responded and quickly entered the bathroom, locating the medication and returning with the packet and a glass of water.

"Here you go," she said squeezing out two tablets from the blister pack into Miranda's palm and handing her the glass. "What would you like to eat?"

"Just some buttered toast with Vegemite and an Earl Grey tea would be wonderful." The older woman requested politely.

"Coming right up." Andy joked as she left her boss' bedroom and padded downstairs in her bare feet.

She managed to find everything she needed in the kitchen and while the tea was brewing, retrieved her tote bag from the hallway, taking out a flat microwave heat pad in a pink furry case, that she proceeded to heat up for Miranda.

Placing all the items on a pretty floral tray as well as enough toast and tea for herself, she hooked the tote bag on her arm and carried the tray upstairs to Miranda's room on the second floor. This time she didn't knock as the door was already part way open and she could see her boss sitting on the bed where she had left her.

"There you go Miranda, tea and toast. Oh, I also brought up a heat pad for you, now that you are over your flush, it will help soothe your tummy ache. It always works for me anyway." Andy added practically.

"Thank you Andrea, that was...very thoughtful" Miranda responded quietly. Andrea got the heat pad out of her bag and handed the fluffy pink square to the older woman who hugged it gratefully to her abdomen, groaning softly when the effect of the heat penetrated through the cotton of her night shirt.

Andy sat cross legged on the opposite side of the bed to Miranda and they ate their toast and drank their tea in companionable silence.

"You.. um.." Miranda began hesitantly, "you... um...seem to know a lot about all of this?" She waved her hand randomly in the rough direction of the heat pad and looked at Andrea expectantly.

"Yes, you could say that" the younger woman responded with some embarrassment, "it used to happen to me with some regularity when I was younger. I suffered from very heavy periods. I know you were embarrassed today Miranda, but really that was nothing. The last time it happened to me was the worst. I was in a restaurant with Nate and his parents, it was a really important evening, only the second time I had met them – the first meeting hadn't gone well. I felt a little unwell, you know – stomach pain and I stood up to go to the ladies room and I just felt it happen. I was so embarrassed I didn't know where to turn. Nate's parents just looked shocked, and he just glared at me because I had shown him up. Eventually one of the waitresses rushed over to me and wrapped a clean tablecloth around me and called a cab. Unfortunately on that occasion it wasn't just a period, it was a haemorrhage. I passed out in the cab through the blood loss. Thankfully the cab driver took pity on me and rushed me to the ER for treatment. I didn't speak to Nate for two whole weeks after that, and then he never apologised. He just acted like it had never happened. Jerk!"

Miranda slowly reached across and wiped a tear from the younger woman's cheek. "That must have been awful for you. Why ever did you stay with him?" she asked cautiously.

"I didn't really have that many options Miranda, not financially any way. I was still in college and money was really tight."

"Anyway..um...anyway how are you doing? Do you need another pad? I have plenty in my bag here."

Thank you Andrea, yes I would like to ...change. These do seem a lot more effective than my usual brand, especially at the moment."

Miranda accepted the bag Andrea held out to her gratefully, crossing to her bathroom and returning a few minutes later.. "I'll leave the rest with you in case you need any in the night." Andy added considerately.

"Thanks," Miranda replied then asked " Did you ...eventually solve your problem?"

"Oh, yes...actually. I saw a great physician at the free clinic at university eventually. She prescribed a mini contraceptive pill for me, and after that my periods seem to improve greatly, in fact I very rarely have a period. I still take them, every day at noon, but I always keep the pads nearby though, you know, just in case." Andy told her.

"Well, that's good at least. I hope my problem will be as simple to solve." Miranda added more to herself than to Andrea.

Without thinking Andy reached across and took hold of her boss' hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will be fine Miranda".

Realising that she was holding on to Miranda's hand Andy promptly released it with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry" she apologised softly.

"I um...I want to say...", Miranda coloured as she struggled to find the words. "I just wanted to say thank you Andrea for the kindness and compassion you have shown me today. If you hadn't been there... I ...I don't know how I would have coped on my own. Just... thank you."

Andrea returned her boss' gaze steadily. "That's OK Miranda, I'm pleased you trusted me enough to let me be there for you. I remember the times it happened to me and how alone and embarrassed and upset I felt. I remember thinking I just wanted someone to hug me and tell me everything would be OK. I'm glad I could be that someone for you today."

"Yes well, perhaps we could watch some television or something until the Book arrives... that is...if you don't mind keeping me company a little longer."

"No, of course not Miranda. Oh I forgot to mention that I asked Pete to send it by email tonight. I'll just go and get your laptop and check if it has come through." She added rising from the bed and going downstairs to retrieve the rest of their bags. On her return Andy opened up Miranda's laptop for her and logged onto her Outlook account. Sure enough the file had been sent through and Andy downloaded the PDF file for her boss to view.

Miranda put on her reading glasses and took the laptop from Andy who was sitting next to her. "Could you take notes for me, it will be much quicker that way. I really don't feel up to a lengthy session of editing." She asked the younger woman.

"Of course" Andrea responded immediately booting up her own laptop and opening up Word to take her notes.

The two worked efficiently for a couple of hours till Miranda was finally satisfied. "That will do" she sighed. Andrea packed up the laptops and moved them to the occasional table in the corner of Miranda's room.

"Well then, I had better wish you good night Miranda and leave you to get some rest. If you need anything in the night just call me, especially if you start to get heavy again. I mean it – just call me OK?"

"I will Andrea, I promise and – thank you." The older woman responded softly, already snuggling down in her bed.

Andy entered her room sighing softly. Apart from the whole "medical thing", and the concern she'd felt for Miranda, she'd actually had a good day. She had a new place to stay – even if it was only temporary – her boss had thanked her more times today than in living memory – she had held that same bosses hand and hugged her – but best of all, to cap it all off, she had seen that same gorgeously attractive boss naked in the shower. Andy very much doubted that the images flashing before her eyes would allow her any sleep that night – but who cared, Andy sure didn't!

Part 4

The next morning Andy woke bright and early. After showering quickly she put the nightshirt and cashmere robe back on. She really didn't want to put on yesterday's stale clothes, even though she had hung them up carefully. She was sure that Miranda would loan her something till Roy collected her things. Leaving her room to go downstairs to the kitchen, she glanced into Miranda's room and noticed that the editor was just stirring.

"Morning Miranda, can I get you a coffee? I'm just going down to make myself one."

A feint smile appeared on the older woman's lips. "That would be wonderful" she answered softly.

Andrea disappeared down the stairs to make the coffee. While she was there she also made some toast and loaded it all up with an assortment of jams and honey onto a large tray and carried it carefully up the stairs to the older woman's bedroom.

"Breakfast in bed" Miranda commented "you are spoiling me Andrea".

"Not at all," the younger woman responded, "you had a rough day yesterday. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better," Miranda answered, "although I haven't been out of bed yet, so I had better qualify that statement with a – so far." She answered as honestly as she could.

Andy set the tray down on the bed next to Miranda and the older woman sat up in bed and selected a slice of toast which she buttered and started to munch on contentedly Andrea wolfed back a couple of slices with honey and then sipped her coffee . She felt privileged that Miranda felt comfortable enough to eat in front of her; it wasn't something she normally did at work in front of anyone.

"Your doctor's practice opens soon Miranda, so I'll ring in a few minutes and ask if Gwen can fit you in this morning. I think they open between 9 and 12 on a Saturday, don't they?" Andrea asked politely.

"Yes, they do, good. I want you to come along. You can take notes on what she recommends etc. It's not likely to be confidential after yesterday's events anyway is it?" Miranda advised her. Then more softly, "I really valued your support yesterday Andrea. I haven't had anything like that happen before and it was really quite... unnerving. Your help and informed understanding were invaluable. I'm sure if Emily had happened across the situation she would have pretended she hadn't seen anything and would have left me to it. I know that it's a given amongst the staff that you don't help Miranda Priestly in those types of situations, but ...I am glad that you did." At this Miranda reached out and grasped Andy hand to gently squeeze it in thanks. The action took the younger woman by surprise, and she gasped involuntarily at the pleasurable contact.

"I'm sorry, " Miranda apologised "I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh no Miranda, please don't think that... you just took me by surprise, that's all" Andy responded quickly to re-assure her.

"Oh... well good," Miranda mumbled. "I noticed that you have very long fingers, like a pianist. Do you play at all?" She asked curiously, using the observation as an excuse to touch Andrea's fingers again.

"Em...actually, yes I do. When I finished high school, it was a toss up between North Western uni or the Conservatoire in Paris. I was offered a full scholarship to study piano at the Conservatoire, but my parents were not keen on me being so far away. They insisted I stayed in the country. They thought university was a more stable route for me and would more likely lead to steady employment than music. I don't think they have a very high opinion of musicians generally. I do miss it terribly though. When I moved in with Nate, we simply didn't have the money or space for an instrument. I only get to play now when I go home to Cincinatti, or if my budget allows I occasionally book into a practice room for a few hours. Just to keep my hand in, you know." Andy told her with a little sadness.

Miranda responded immediately "They discouraged you from taking a place at the Conservatoire...my God! Did they not realise what that meant? You must be exceptionally talented Andrea to have been offered a full scholarship. The girls both play, quite well I think. You must avail yourself of their piano while you are staying here, it's a good instrument – a Steinway Grand. I should very much like to hear you play myself. Perhaps you could play something for me later, when we get back from seeing Gwen?"

Andy was delighted at the suggestion, she had only had the opportunity to play on a Steinway a few times at concerts and recitals she had performed in at High School, and knew what fine and extremely expensive instruments they were. "I would be happy to Miranda." Andy responded joyfully. "In fact, you'll probably have to prize me off of it."

"Good, well that's settled then," Miranda responded positively "in the meantime, perhaps you could make that call to Gwen, I would like to get this...inconvenience...sorted out as quickly as possible. You know how waiting thrills me Andrea."

"Of course Miranda, I'll do it straight away".

While Miranda showered and dressed Andrea arranged with her doctor that the older woman could see her in an hour's time.

Having borrowed some clean underwear and a clean shirt to compliment the pants she wore the previous day, Andrea was showered and ready to go."

The trip to Miranda's doctor was quite fraught with tension. After performing a few tests, Gwen did in fact confirm that Miranda had probably started the early stages of the menopause, given the problem she had experienced with the excessive flooding and the sweating Miranda had told her about. Miranda was prescribed a low dose mini pill to help with the periods, but the doctor did not think it was necessary for Miranda to start HRT as she was still having periods, all be it erratically. It was agreed that Miranda would return to update the doctor in a month's time.

Andy was extremely relieved when they were back in the car and having stopped briefly at a pharmacy to get Miranda's pills, were on their way to Lilly's apartment so that she could collect her things. After several trips upstairs to Lilly's apartment with Roy, the trunk of the car was stuffed full with bags of Andy's clothes as well as several boxes of sheet music and CDs. Miranda, although a little impatient to return home, fortunately said nothing.

On arriving back at the townhouse, Roy helpfully carried the heavier boxes of music straight into the back room where the twin's piano was situated on Miranda's instruction, while Andy ferried the bags full of clothes straight to her new room.

Miranda did make a small comment to Roy, which wasn't quite a thank you, but almost, adding with a slight quirk to her eyebrow, "I would be most disappointed if anyone from Elias Clarke was to hear about this arrangement Roy."

"Of course" Roy assured her, "you know you can always rely on me. Have a good weekend Ms Priestly and you Andy, I'll be here Monday morning as usual, unless you need me before." He added on his way out.

Andrea quickly set herself the task of putting away her clothes into the chest of drawers and hanging up the things that needed it in the beautiful walk in closet. She felt spoiled and decadent and special, and felt a little overwhelmed at Miranda's generosity.

Miranda was seated at the kitchen table when she returned downstairs sipping a mug of coffee. There was a mug waiting for Andrea too, along with a plate full of delicious looking sandwiches and fruit for them to share, which the younger woman found touching and she smiled her thanks.

"Now," Miranda began, "I have booked Smith and Wollenski to deliver the evening meal, I fancied the duck this evening and I ordered the lamb shank in mint sauce for you. I hope that is acceptable."

Andrea beamed, "Lamb is my favourite, how did you know?"

"I heard you mention it to Emily once" Miranda responded. "And I remembered you picking it more than once when we were in Paris. Let's eat now, then perhaps you would consider playing something for me, I do so love music." She mused.

They ate the sandwiches amiably, and drank a refill of coffee before moving to the back room.

"Now Miranda, you will have to tell me what you like by way of music" Andrea began "I have a reasonable repertoire, as you can see from all the boxes Roy dragged in here for me." She added with an apologetic smile.

"Hm.. yes.. so I see" Miranda responded ruefully "I might see about getting a cupboard for you to keep them in – perhaps you can take some time to organise that on Monday. But I am curious as to why you felt the need to keep all of the CD's down here as well. There's a perfect adequate Bose CD system in your room."

"Yes I noticed, thank you, I'm sure it's wonderful. However most of these aren't CDs you would sit and listen to." Andrea responded quietly. "Most of them are orchestral accompaniment CDs, you know like backing tracks, for some of the more popular piano concertos. They have the orchestral part predominantly with the piano part very softly in the background, just to keep the time."

"You play to concerto standard Andrea?" Miranda raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief.

"I have been known to. Do you have a favourite? I'm probably a bit rusty but I could give it a go. I may have the CD accompaniment."

"I doubt that you would" Miranda countered "My absolute favourite is Rachmaninoff's 3rd but I understand that is one of the most difficult to play. I heard an exceptional live performance of it once and admit I completely fell in love with it, but perhaps you might have one of the easier Mozart concertos, I know he is more manageable, I like most of them as well." She added helpfully.

"Ok," the younger woman responded with a gentle smile "I'll see what I can find in the box of CDs"

Andrea rummaged round in one of the boxes for a few minutes eventually finding the CD she was looking for and inserted it into the CD player next to the piano. Miranda was curious as to why she hadn't bothered to get out any sheet music, but did not ask.

"I'll just play a few scales to get a feel for the instrument" Andy informed her, and proceeded to do so for a minute or so.

Miranda made herself comfortable, relaxing on the plush sage green chaise long, where she had spent many hours listening to the twins play, and prepared herself for the younger woman's "performance".

When the younger woman was satisfied, she turned to press play on the Bose system next to the piano. As the opening bars of Rachmaninoff's 3rd piano Concerto began, Miranda's jaw dropped slightly, and she remained transfixed for the duration of Andrea's performance. The younger woman used no sheet music, the notes embedded in her memory. She played with maturity, the notes flowing from her fingers with power and passion, with a style that was technically faultless. The fashion maverick was quite simply swept away, and closing her eyes was transported, her emotions swept away on an intense journey. She felt as if Andrea was touching her very soul, the connection between the two of them through the music, so strong, it was almost overpowering. It was as much as she could do to remain in her seat, she desperately wanted to embrace the younger woman, to make some kind of physical connection with her, to connect her soul with Andrea's.

What Miranda didn't know was that Andrea was feeling exactly the same. The connection Andrea felt to Miranda at that moment was so strong it was almost tangible. She felt as if their souls had somehow bonded and become one. As the piece drew to a close Andrea turned to the older woman with a soft smile only to discover a teary eyed Miranda staring straight at her.

"Are you okay Miranda, you're not feeling poorly again are you?" Andrea enquired gently.

"Oh, no...no, no... just...that was very moving Andrea. I had no idea you were so immensely talented" the older woman replied with honesty. "It is completely beyond me why you are wasting your time in an assistant's position at a magazine, no matter how prestigious. You should be playing Andrea, you could easily make a living."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Andrea responded modestly, "besides, I rather like being your assistant. There are a lot of very talented musicians out there Miranda, it doesn't just take talent, it takes a lot of luck, and connections in the right places. I have never had access to that side of the business. You know, when you have to pay the rent, there's a lot to be said for a steady pay check. Besides, music is a big part of who I am, ... I'll always have that no matter what I do."

"That's as maybe Andrea, but I do think you should give it serious thought." Miranda told her sincerely, deciding not to push for the time being.

Any conversation that might have continued was promptly interrupted by the house phone ringing. Miranda moved to the occasional table to answer it. It was Cassidy calling from their father's place to update Miranda on their day.

"How was the movie then Bobsie?" Miranda asked her daughter smiling lightly. Cassidy proceeded in telling her mother all about the fantasy adventure their father had taken them to. "We're going to go to Pizza hut in a few minutes, we're starving" she informed her mother.

"Well just don't eat too much, you know how it gives you stomach ache and avoid green peppers, they upset you last time we had them." Miranda reminded her daughter thoughtfully.

"Oh, by the way, Bobsie – we have a guest staying with us for a while" she advised her daughter cautiously.

Cassidy only just managed to suppress the groan, wondering which loser her mother had hooked up with now. After the whole "Stephen experience" she had hoped her mother would know better. "Who is it Mom, do we know them?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, you do. It's Andrea" Miranda announced.

"Andrea, ...Andrea who?"

"Andrea Sachs ...my assistant. She needs a place to stay for a while so I have offered her the use of one of the spare rooms. That's OK with you two isn't it?" Miranda asked in a tone which implied it had better be.

"Oh that's so cool Mom, we love Andrea – she's always kind to us, and she lends us CDs and stuff and talks to us when you are late home." Cassidy sounded delighted Miranda was relieved to notice.

"We've got to go now mom, Dad wants to get to the Pizza hut. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, well, have a good time won't you" Miranda added affectionately.

Part 5

After finishing the call with her daughter, Miranda made her way to the kitchen from where she heard sounds of coffee making. On entering the kitchen she was pleased to find a large steaming mug sitting on the table ready for her.

"I think I might just have to keep you around Andrea" Miranda told the younger woman playfully, "If you keep spoiling me like this, I won't want to let you leave."

"My pleasure Miranda, after you giving me a place to stay for a while, it's the least I can do. Besides, it means I can have one too." Andrea added with a cheeky smile.

"I must confess, it's really good to have another person to talk to. The girls are wonderful, of course, but it's not the same as having another adult around. I think this arrangement may suit me very well." Miranda told the younger woman honestly.

"I know what you mean Miranda, I used to long for some adult conversation when I lived with Nate, he was so immature about so many things and he didn't like classical music. Nate lived for food and cookery. There's only so many cookery shows you can watch before it really starts to irritate. Sometimes, when I was at uni studying journalism, I used to go and sit with some of the geeky music students at lunchtime, just so I could have an intelligent conversation and talk about music." She told the older woman. "I guess if I'm honest, I knew even back then that we wouldn't last, and the sad thing is, it never really upset me that much."

Miranda was surprised at how easy she found it to talk with the younger woman, and how easy it was to open up with her honestly. She was surprised, pleasantly so, at how quickly they had slipped into this easy friendship.

"Well, he must have had something going for him – you were with him several years were you not?" Miranda asked, genuinely interested to know.

Andrea flushed a deep pink before answering "Yes, well, he was rather good in the sack – that is until we kind of lost interest in each other. How about you – what attracted you to Stephen?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't his talents in the bedroom" Miranda chuckled "I really don't know, I suppose I thought we would be good for each other professionally and personally and hoped that we would develop a strong relationship. However the opposite happened and we very quickly began to annoy each other." Relieved that she could finally share all this with someone she trusted, Miranda continued, "Towards the end he drank heavily and became quite abusive. He used to call me a frigid bitch, because I can't – you know"

"No, what?" Andrea questioned, actually quite desperate to know.

"You know, org...orga... really Andrea, do I have to spell it out for you?" Miranda was embarrassed now, and was beginning to regret mentioning this.

"Oh - um ...why... I mean why can't you orgasm Miranda? Haven't you ever?" The younger woman had to know.

"No, I... um... I guess I'm just not wired... not made to be able to. I should have liked to experience it though, just once. It doesn't seem fair really." Miranda almost whispered.

"How do you know you can't? Have you had this checked by a doctor?" Andrea persisted softly.

"No, oh no, never. Not the doctor...no. That would be too embarrassing, but I have had several sexual partners in my lifetime and it hasn't happened yet, so I guess it probably won't." She explained sadly.

"Did you ever consider that possibility that maybe they were the problem, not you. Or, please don't be offended Miranda because I mean no disrespect, maybe men just don't excite you like that." Andrea added quickly.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, knowing full well what Andrea was getting at.

"Perhaps you would be better suited to a woman for a change." Andrea responded before she could lose her nerve.

"Perhaps" Miranda was open to the suggestion at least. "Have you ever been with a woman Andrea?"

"Oh yes, actually I have.. more than once. I found it amazing ... the orgasms I experienced were intense. " Andrea responded honestly, hoping that in doing so she could encourage Miranda not to be embarrassed and to continue talking.

"I must confess it's not something I've given serious consideration to before, but the suggestion does have merit. But I think I would absolutely die if I found myself with a woman I had come to care about and then couldn't... complete. It's so easy to hide it with men. Not so with women I imagine."

"Well then" Andrea continued recklessly, praying that God would favour the bold, or the stupid, depending on how you looked at it, "why don't you have sex with me. You know me and trust me, I think, then at least you would know for when you do finally meet someone, perhaps even a nice woman."

"Em..." Miranda flushed deep crimson wondering how on earth they had ended up talking about this. However, the prospect of becoming up close and personal with Andrea Sachs was surprisingly appealing and so she responded before she could lose her nerve. "Yes, perhaps that might be a way forward for me. Maybe we can discuss this later in the week, after – you know – has finished."

"Deal – what are friends for Miranda." Andrea reasoned out before she said something stupid. Well, even more stupid.

"What is it about you Andrea, I find you so easy to talk to. I've never admitted that to another human being, but after just a couple of minute's conversation you now know more about me than either of my husbands. It's unnerving, but in a strange way, quite comforting." Miranda informed the younger woman.

"I find you easy to talk to as well Miranda, much more so here than at the office. I meant what I said, I want to help you if I can Miranda. Everyone should be able to experience physical pleasure. I think you just haven't had the right partner before or maybe it's the gender thing. You're very attractive Miranda – I'm sure you will have no problem in attracting a plethora of admirers with very little effort once we resolve this issue you have. And besides, even if you can't climax, perhaps I can show you a few ways to make things more enjoyable anyway. I want you to feel comfortable around me. "

"Well, whatever happens Andrea, I don't want you to feel awkward. My offer of the room is not conditional upon...anything else. And if the "experiment" doesn't work out – well then ,..we'll just put it behind us and forget all about it, ok?" Miranda stressed.

"Ok Miranda," Andrea agreed "I think that's a sensible way to look at it. Perhaps...um... you would allow me to kiss you, it would be good for us to start getting a little used to each other...physically?" The younger woman knew she was pushing her luck, but for some strange reason just couldn't seem to help herself.

Miranda flushed a charming shade of crimson but none the less gave the younger woman a slight nod. Andrea took hold of the older woman's hands and leaned across the corner of the table. She felt a slight tremble in Miranda, which she echoed in herself, the anticipation was sweet and tenuous. Andrea tilted her head as she very slowly brushed her lips once and then again, across Miranda's beautiful mouth. Miranda closed her eyes.

The younger woman was exquisite, and she felt herself tremble at the contact. Andrea continued the teasing brushing of their lips and gently licked Miranda's bottom lip begging access with her tongue. Miranda granted the younger woman's request and shook with unexpected desire. Kissing had never really aroused her before – she enjoyed it with the right partner, but it was never normally arousing, just sort of pleasant. This kiss however was building her desire nicely and Miranda began to respond enthusiastically. She felt the kiss from her head to her toes and began to throb heavily in places that up till now had remained quite dormant.

The older woman began to wish that Andrea would touch her in other places as well as she felt her nipples contract to hard points and moisture begin to seep into her underwear. Miranda gently pulled her hands free of Andrea's soft clasp only to caress the younger woman's cheek with one and slide her fingers through her glorious chestnut hair with the other, coming to rest on the back of Andrea's neck. She felt Andrea's warm hand brush along the side of her ribs before gently cupping her left breast. Miranda felt herself pulse with arousal and when she felt the younger woman rub her thumb across her hardened nipple she felt her sex clench in a strong response. Miranda had never experienced this kind of desire before, and the anticipation of what could eventually follow thrilled her to her core.

Andrea eventually pulled back and rested her forehead against Miranda's while she calmed her breathing.

"That was amazing Miranda – I think I'm going to want to do that again very soon, and more." Andrea whispered to her blushing boss. Miranda could only nod.

She faced Miranda's soft stare before confessing "I suspect, Miranda, that we are going to enjoy each other very much."

"Indeed" Miranda replied breathlessly, "I do hope so Andrea."

They were pulled out of the moment by the ringing of the front door bell, announcing the arrival of Smith and Wollensky's delivery.

Part 6

Monday morning they were back at work, and Andrea was relieved to find that they were able to carry on in a professional manner. It had concerned her that things would be a little strange with their relationship so drastically altered, but everything had been fine and Miranda had just treated her as she normally would, with the exception of a couple of shy smiles when no-one else was around.

The twins had returned from their father's on Sunday evening and had been delighted that Andrea was staying with them. After dinner they had persuaded the young woman to play a few games on the Wii with them, including Guitar Hero, which had turned out to be hilarious.

On Wednesday, Miranda found herself in meetings for most of the day. Although she felt physically better, her period having now stopped, she did feel very tense. The afternoon was particularly stressful with Irv haranguing her for 2 hours solidly about an overspend on the budget.

She returned home stressed and tense and just wanted to have a glass of wine and relax.

Andrea returned home shortly afterwards with the Book, and very quickly realised what kind of mood Miranda was in.

"Can I get anything for your Miranda?" Andrea asked gently on entering the editor's study.

Miranda sat at her desk leaned forward, rubbing her temples. "A glass of red wine would be good."

Andrea nodded and left to fetch it returning quickly with a glass and bottle in hand.

"Would you like me to give you a shoulder rub Miranda," she enquired cautiously, "it might help your headache?"

"Oh yes, that sounds good." The editor responded tiredly, finishing the small glass of red wine.

Andrea sat down on the soft leather sofa and patted the seat. Miranda raised an eyebrow in question but finally rose from her seat to join Andrea on the sofa. Andrea turned the older woman gently to face away from her before she began to slowly work at the knots in the stressed woman's shoulders and neck.

Miranda groaned in relief and enjoyment No-one ever touched her physically apart from her children, which was different, so this was just wonderful. Andrea reached round to her front and undid a few more buttons. "The material keeps slipping and I don't want to ruin it by keeping rubbing it" she explained.

"I can take if off if that helps?" Miranda offered unselfconsciously, now slightly relaxed from the effects of the wine. "Yes that would help, perhaps you could stretch out on the sofa and I could do your whole back, if you like?" the younger woman offered.

"How can I resist?" Miranda replied teasingly, and with a slight smirk removed her blouse, stretching out on the sofa as Andrea had suggested. Miranda rested her head to the side with her hands relaxed at shoulder level.

Andrea got to work quickly and began to unknot Miranda's tired muscles. The editor enjoyed the whole experience, often groaning in delight and was more relaxed than she could remember. Andrea did not try to escalate the situation into something more, even though she was tempted, but enjoyed the physical contact with the older woman for what it was – helping a friend, and becoming a little closer in the process. She eventually finished the massage resting her hands on Miranda's shoulders and leaned in to kiss the back of her neck lightly. "All done!" she said softly "has your headache eased?"

"Mmm," Miranda murmured sleepily, "All gone, just don't want to get up."

Eventually Miranda sat up and slipped back into the blouse that Andrea held out for her. The book could wait till the morning, she decided. What she needed now was a good night's sleep.

"I could play something softly on the piano for you Miranda if you like. It might help you get to sleep." The young woman offered considerately.

"Please do," the fashion maverick responded tiredly,"that's really thoughtful of you."

Miranda quickly dressed for bed then lay comfortably, listening to the dulcet tones of Andrea's playing which drifted from the floor below. Later, as Miranda lay in her bed that night she thought back over the day. It had been an incredible few days, with promise of experimental sex with Andrea, she wasn't quite sure how to think of it. It was unsettling, but in an exciting and pleasant way. Miranda knew that she had experienced desire for the first time in her life. Perhaps, as Andrea had suggested, she was more compatible with women than men. It would certainly explain the dismal failure of her previous relationships. Although, if she was very honest with herself, the attraction she felt to Andrea personally probably had something to do with it as well. When she was totally honest with herself she had to admit that she was attracted to Andrea, very much so in fact. When Andrea had rubbed and squeezed her breast the other night, she was indeed very turned on. Miranda found that she was starting to feel aroused just thinking about it.

At the same time though, she also felt anxious. She knew that she was beginning to care for the young woman, deeply. What would happen to their friendship when Andrea moved out? Would the younger woman still want to see her socially? Miranda couldn't contemplate things going back to how they were before. And what about the sex, if and when they did have it? Was Andrea offering a one time only event, to supposedly cure Miranda of the physical problem she had with sex? What if Miranda really enjoyed making love with Andrea and wanted to do it again, what then? She would simply have to find a way of broaching this subject gently with Andrea and finding answers to the myriad of questions swirling in her poor tired head.

Across the hall Andrea lay tense in her new temporary bed. How could she let Miranda know that she wanted more, that she didn't just want to help her with her problem, but actually wanted to build a relationship with her? Andrea knew how shy and reserved Miranda was when it came to all things sexual, which was probably part of her problem. She also realised that any moves in this direction would also have to be initiated by her. She would simply have to make the experience so wonderful, that the older woman would want to repeat it – hopefully again and again! That decided, Andrea began to formulate a plan.

Part 7

Friday evening at last arrived and as Miranda climbed the stairs to her first floor room at 10 pm, she was relieved that it was the weekend. It had been a tiring and stressful day. The house had been quiet when she arrived home at 8pm, the girls having gone on a sleepover with their friend Amy. Emily had been charged with bringing the book that evening, as Andrea had politely asked if she could leave a little early to tend to some personal matters. Miranda had been curious, but had not pressed her for details. When she had arrived home she had completed her editing of the Book whilst picking at the supper her housekeeper had left covered for her, hoping to leave the weekend free.

Finally entering her bedroom she noticed two things, one, the room exuded a very pleasant aroma of vanilla and lavender, and two, there were tiny tea lights all around the room giving it a soft glow. As she moved into the room, Andrea came through her bathroom door wearing the sexiest midnight blue camisole and panties that Miranda had ever seen.

"Good evening Miranda" she greeted her softly. "Would you care for another back rub?."

The editor's jaw hung open, which Andrea decided to take as an affirmative answer, and slowly led the older woman to the side of the bed where she began to gently unbutton her blouse for her.

Miranda's heart felt like it would escape from her chest, it was beating so fast, but she still couldn't bring herself to speak. Concentrating on her breathing she suddenly realised that she was standing beside her bed clad only in her underwear, and placed her arms self consciously across her abdomen.

"You're beautiful, Miranda, " the younger woman re-assured her. "So beautiful and sexy, you take my breath away."

Andrea gently urged her onto the bed and encouraged her to lay on her stomach. Straddling the backs of Miranda's thighs, Andrea leaned forward to unclip the older woman's bra.

Reaching behind her Andrea retrieved a small bottle and poured a little of the oil into her palm, rubbing her hands together to warm the oil. She leaned forward sliding her hands up the length of Miranda's back.

Miranda soon realised that this massage was very different to the last. When Andrea had given her that last massage, it was clear from her firm touch that she sought only to give relief from stress and pain. However this time Andrea's touch felt much lighter, featherlike touches relaxed and aroused within a very short space of time. It was positively delicious. The editor felt desire building in her body, the sensation was incredible and took Miranda by surprise. She had not realised she was even capable of having such feelings. Placing her concerns firmly to one side Miranda decided that she would just enjoy the experience as much as possible, and when inevitably her climax didn't happen, she hoped that Andrea would not be too disappointed.

Ceasing with the massage Andrea encouraged the older woman to turn over, and bending brushed her lips firmly over the older woman in a gentle kiss. The younger woman began to lick at the editor's bottom lip, begging entrance, which she was swiftly granted. For many minutes they lay there, tangled, kissing enthusiastically, their tongues sliding against each other erotically. Finally Andrea moved and slipping off Miranda's already unclipped bra, began to palm her breasts. Andrea thought that she had never seen such perfect breasts and leaned forward to suckle a tightly furled pink nipple between her lips. To the fashion maverick's surprise, her sex clenched deliciously in response. Andrea moved from one breast to the other, squeezing, sucking and dragging her teeth over each nipple in turn. Miranda panted furiously, and groaned her arousal loudly.

Sensing the older woman's impatience, Andrea moved her hand slowly down her body, circling her fingertips over her ribs, stomach and thighs until finally coming to rest on the small pale thatch of hair between her legs. As the younger woman slid off the editor's lacy panties, the older woman obligingly lifted her hips then opened her legs slightly to indicate her readiness and consent. Andrea felt her mouth water at the glorious sight, and brushed her fingers slowly up the inside of Miranda's legs.

She decided to keep it simple this first time and slid down the older woman's body sensuously urging her to place her legs up on her shoulders. Almost reverently, Andrea bent her head to take her first taste of the woman she loved to distraction. Licking Miranda firmly from her opening upwards and swirling delicately around the older woman's bundle of nerves, Andrea decided that she never wanted to stop. Miranda was lost in a haze of arousal and groaned her approval, pushing herself against Andrea's mouth for firmer pressure.

Again and again Andrea licked the quivering woman's clitoris gently, almost teasingly. Miranda was going insane with desire, she had never ever felt anything like this, and even if this was all there was, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. The girl's soft tongue against her felt amazing and she thought she could probably stay like this for ever if Andrea would allow it.

Just when Miranda thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Andrea increased her efforts. She was determined to make the older woman orgasm, and was certain that she should be able to. If their relationship was to have any chance of succeeding long term, Andrea knew that sex would be an important part and that she herself would find it difficult to enjoy this aspect if the older woman wasn't able to.

Grasping the squirming editor more firmly she hardened her tongue and began to push it inside her firmly. Miranda squealed with delight as the young woman also curved round her right hand to stroke the editor's bundle of nerves rhythmically.

Andrea felt the change inside of Miranda instantly as she began to contract around her tongue in preparation for her release. Increasing her speed Andrea re-doubled her efforts now ramming her tongue into the older woman again and again, pressing on her upper wall just hoping that she had found her sweet spot. Miranda screamed and began to shake violently, almost convulsing as she began her first ever orgasm. It was glorious to watch her in the throes of passion as she thrashed and shook wildly and the younger woman found herself releasing just at the erotic sight.

Finally, Miranda began to come down from her high. Andrea kept her lips pressed firmly to the older woman until she at last stopped shaking with violent tremors. The fashion maverick's body glowed with perspiration and was flushed a delicious shade of pink.

Andrea finally released her and moved back up to face her only to discover that tears were slowly escaping the older woman's eyes.

"Miranda, what is it, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" the younger woman asked, most concerned.

"No,no... I... that was incredible. I had no idea...no idea at all that it could be like that. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." The older woman replied honestly.

Andrea reached for her, opening her arms, into which Miranda gratefully slid, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder. Andrea placed a gentle kiss on the older woman's forehead, before pulling up the comforter over them.

"Just sleep now, Miranda, we can talk in the morning" and no sooner had the words left her lips than the older woman closed her eyes slipping into a beautiful sleep, more relaxed than she had ever been in her 48 years.

Epilogue

As Miranda woke she became aware of a pleasant warmth and heaviness along her left side. Turning her head she was greeted by bright amber eyes as Andrea smiled at her full beam.

"Good morning beautiful, how do you feel this morning?" the younger woman asked softly.

"I feel amazingly content" the editor replied, smiling at the memory of the previous evening.

"I had no idea that orgasms were such an incredible experience. I feel a little cheated though about.. you know...before with my husbands." Miranda told her honestly.

Andrea nodded in understanding. She guessed now was as good a time as any to broach the subject of a relationship.

"You know Miranda, that um... that doesn't have to be the end of things between us." She bravely suggested.

"What do you mean Andrea, " the older woman was confused, "explain, please"

"Well, you know, I do like you... a great deal. I care about you, and last night was phenomenal for me too Miranda... just seeing you... it was amazing." A lone tear escaped and slid slowly down her cheek. "I guess I just don't want it to finish there Miranda, I.. um...I have feelings for you." Andrea looked away, waiting for the words that would break her heart.

Miranda cupped the younger woman's cheek gently and turned her to face her.

"Well, while we are being honest... I don't want it to end either. I think I am falling in love with you Andrea. You are all I can seem to think about. I don't want you to look for a new apartment, I want you to stay here with me... be with me. I know, deep down, that last night was amazing not because I had an orgasm, but because I experienced it with you. My feelings, as well as my libido, were involved and I think that's what made the difference. And then, waking in your arms, was just wonderful. I don't want this to _ever _end, my darling girl." Miranda leaned forward to wipe away the tears that were now freely rolling down Andrea's cheeks before kissing the younger woman forcefully.

When they separated, the younger woman finally confessed "Oh Miranda, I do love you, so very much...I want to stay here with you and the girls too" and there followed more incredibly passionate kissing as each one sought to convey with their lips and hands just how much they loved the other.

Fin.


End file.
